Ghost
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: After a moment of silence, as there always was between them, she leans closer - closer than she'd ever done before - and whispers - no. more like breathes into his ear, "Come find me."
1. Prologue

**Title: **Ghost

**Ship: **Romana/Doctor

**Time Line: **AU after Town of Mercy , going with some people's theory that he goes back to have adventures with The Ponds after New York.

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Wait, what is this?! Is this a story? A full on fan fiction instead of a one-shot! Yes, indeed it is. Or so it's planned! I've wanted to write something like this for a while and now after watching Town of Mercy I finally got the muse to do so! Yay! Um.. So tell me what you guys think and whether you're interested or not. It's obvious for those who follow me on tumblr to know what Romana I'll be using, so I'm not going to tell you. ;) anyway, enjoy!

…..

**Prologue:**

_Time: Unknown._

_Place: Tardis Control Room_

Despair, grief, pain, sadness; he didn't know what words to use to describe this…this heavy weight upon his shoulders. The English language wasn't vast enough for it. Knowing you did everything you could but it wasn't enough. That it would never have been nor will be _enough_.

Everyone's heard of The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm who stopped the Time War and killed his race and almost succeeded with The Daleks. But no one knows… no one else alive was there. He was alone.

And yes, it was most definitely one of those days, where it sinks in who he is and what he's done. Amy may call it brooding but… he merely missed them.

And that was a something he never thought he would think.

Of course, he hated them… in a way you hate family reunions or other human-y things like that. But it was still home, they're still family even if you disagree with them constantly. (Braxtial comes to mind - and then leaves like all his other ghosts of guilt)

Sometimes he wishes he had died with them. Sometimes he thinks he made the wrong choice.

But then _she _appears, seemingly out of nowhere even though it wasn't.. He was thinking of Gallifrey and those always brought her back.

She was in her third body, the one who lived and died of war - whom was wrecked in it, who bathed in it in manner he never thought he would see upon her. Even though she was wearing 21st Century Earth Clothes, he will always visualize that body with her battle robes. Her features were strong and that glance screamed of worry. Worried, she always was around him.

The Doctor sighed and stood from his chair, his fingers sliding through his locks of hair. He was leaning into the console, staring straight ahead to the time rotor, ignoring her presence as he always tried to do.

Then, he sees her reflection and shakes his head, closing his eyes tightly.

She moves closer to him, he can't see it but he can sense it, her hand hovering over his shoulder. The Time Lord feels the heat of her body, of her hand, but knows it's a mere illusion. She couldn't be here.

She just couldn't.

He turns around quickly, now face to face with the ghost. He looks into her eyes, her blue/gray eyes filled with worry and sadness… they look so real. So much like they had that night, that last night. And suddenly, he wants to hug her, embrace her and kiss her and just… keep her. Keep her next to him for all eternity. Just him and her. Just the Doctor and Romana.

He's never wanted anything so much.

After a moment of silence, as there always was between them, she leans closer - closer than she'd ever done before - and whispers - no. more like breathes into his ear, "Come find me."

And she disappears. Leaving behind nothing but dust particles.

Before he can even wrap his head around it, The Tardis is in motion. Moving to a seemingly unknown destination.

The Doctor laughs. "Oh, my clever girl." He almost screams in joy, twirling around his console with a bright smile.

_I'm not alone anymore, _He thinks as he stirs his beloved ship to find _her, _His brilliant Romana.


	2. First Chapter

**Ship: **Romana/Doctor

**Time Line: **AU after Town of Mercy , going with some people's theory that he goes back to have adventures with The Ponds after New York.

**A/N: **See! I promised you I'll continue! So this chapter was a bit inspired by Teen Wolf… just a bit though. I don't watch it but I saw this gif in tumblr.. Anyway I think it's pretty easy to spot! Anyway, I'm not exactly sure about this chapter so tell me what you thought! I want reviews now. Reviews are cool.

…

**First Chapter:**

_Time: 12:30 PM. 22 of December of 2012._

_Place: A small café/restaurant in London, England, Earth._

Clara Oswald had a lot in her head when she exited her work place. It was the dead of the night. Midnight again, she thought with an exhausted sigh. The Café has been closing later and later as Christmas approached and she was getting quite tired of it if she was honest. She hated Christmas. She didn't know why though, she just always had.

She always thought it was an exhausting, irrelevant holiday. And it wasn't just the fact that she wasn't Christian, it was that she had to buy gifs to people who she'd never thought of as family. Of course, they had raised her and such, but she never actually felt as if she _belonged_, like a part of her was missing, like she was… an alien, of sorts.

Clara has always been a strange girl growing up, she was far smarter than any of the other students. And now look at her, she thought miserably, working at some café / restaurant as a waitress. She snorted, shaking her head and hugging herself, pulling her scarf tighter around her. Not that working as a waitress was such a bad job in itself, it was merely the thought that she could do so much more.

She sighed, shoving her cold hands (she had forgotten her gloves again) in her Jacket's pockets. The night really was a cold one, she was shivering so much she could barely feel her fingers, and the snow was falling as gracefully as ever all overher. Truthfully all she wanted to do was get to her warm, now lonesome, apartment. Ever since her ex-girlfriend (she flinches a bit) moved out, the place had a colder feel to it. Like it was Nina's golden hair and tan skin that made the place home to her and warm instead of the heating machine and her signature on the page.

She shakes her head as if she could shake all her memories of _her _out of her mind. Then, she gets a sudden chill in her spine, making her shiver in a way she was sure wasn't because of the cold. She frowns at the dark alley her feet carried her to. This was strange, this was no where near her apartment. Her heat speed up when she saw a dark shadow in a corner. Clara opened her mouth to say something, maybe scream, she wasn't sure… but the figure suddenly moved quickly… too quickly for her eyes to follow… until it was right in front of her. She gasped and moved back.. But before she could even think about her next action, the woman (the shadows only allowed her to see that) moved her hand to her mouth and blew. A strange violet powder flew towards Clara… she fell to the floor unconscious.

….

The Doctor frowned when he saw where The Tardis was taking him; Earth, London, Twenty-First Century. Why would Romana be _there_? Last he remembered, she wasn't that fond of Earthlings. At least, not like he was.

He was excited to see her again, His Romana… Not that she was ever really his… She wasn't anyone's really, no matter how much his brother tried to change that. He had to admit, he was irrationally hopeful about this. What if the others survived? What if they could start over?

But he was startled out of his thoughts by the noise of The Tardis materializing. He reached for the scanner, not really looking at it, then ran to the doors. The time lord opened them and hurried out.

The first thing he noticed was that it was really really cold, and it was dark. No moon, he thought, barely any stars and the snow didn't help either. He ignored the cold and narrowed his eyes a bit so they'll get used to the lack of light. The first thing he noticed was a body of a small girl on the floor. He ran towards her, kneeling down to check her pulse; still alive and breathing. Her features were relaxed and peaceful and her hair splayed out over the pavement, as if she was merely sleeping.

The Doctor ran his finger over her cheek, he didn't know why but he felt protective over the girl. He looked around to see if the attacker or whoever was around. He found no one… except.. He narrowed his eyes but… yes, a figure in a cloak was walking towards him. He frowned, stood up slowly, dangerously. "Hello." His voice was low and dangerous, but with a hint of playfulness and uncertainness. "I'm the Doctor." He said confidently.

"Yes, we know." The figure said, but it sounded like a chorus of multiple voices. It had an air of mystery and eeriness he couldn't exactly place.

"Who are you, then?" The Doctor asked, though he didn't expect an answer.

He didn't get it. The figure, at this point, was closer, only two feet of space separating them. Despite the cloak, he could see it was a woman, at least had the form of a woman, and tendrils of blonde hair fell over her ear.

"Now, I don't know who or what you are, but the least you could do is tell me what you've done to my friend." The Doctor demanded, pointing at the young girl on the floor.

"Nothing at all." She.. _it _said.

The Doctor raised an eye brow, but before he could say anything she blew some violet, pearl-y powder from her hand all over his face. "N-" He choked, as he fell to the floor, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

_Romana!, _was his last thought as he tried to reach her hand but the dark was already surrounding him.


End file.
